


In gentle fervour

by gealach



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Past Child Abuse, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gealach/pseuds/gealach
Summary: Akihiro is asexual; Johnny is not. They have found a balance, but sometimes Johnny needs something more.So Akihiro gets him a present.Written forAsexual Awareness Week.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	In gentle fervour

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where these two met again and got together. A future, perhaps? One can dream. I hope you enjoy!  
>  **teal-bandit** made art for this! Their nsfw piece now graces the second half of the fic ^-^ Go support their blog: https://teal-bandit.tumblr.com/

The gift for Johnny sat on the counter.

It was a bit hidden to the side, so that Johnny wouldn’t see it if he didn’t know where to look. Akihiro waited for his partner with a sort of giddy anticipation.

It had taken him a while to come to terms with his asexuality, and Johnny had always stayed at his side, steadfast and true; it was Johnny who’d first pointed it out, making Akihiro question everything. It was Johnny who’d helped him realize, and together they were navigating the change in their relationship.

Johnny was patient and oh so loving and kind, and Akihiro wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to explore himself with. He loved Johnny with an intensity that sometimes scared him: the same intensity that had made him flee from Johnny, years ago. He was glad that he’d reached out again, and mended things, and now, years later, in a house they shared, he could call Johnny his partner, and grow with him.

He still remembered his growing confusion as the physicality of the first months morphed into something different; week after week, he’d begun seeking out simply _staying_ in bed with Johnny before and after their sexual encounters, their limbs entwined in quiet contentment. In fact, he’d realized he looked forward to those tender moments, far more perhaps than he looked forward to other activities. He tended to cling to Johnny in every situation, often hugging him and seeking out hugs.

Raised with a harrowing understanding of sex and relationships, he’d first thought that such a craving for intimacy was simply what a healthy relationship looked like; but something kept nagging at him, something he couldn't quite put a name on, and when he’d tried to explain his confused feelings to Johnny, searching for words in a hesitant way he wasn’t accustomed to, Johnny had gotten a pensive look on his face and suggested that Akihiro might be asexual. That he might not _experience_ sexual attraction.

A frantic internet search later, Akihiro had thought there might be something to his partner’s hunch. A few books later, bought in a spree that had made the shopkeeper smile at him sympathetically, that doubt had turned into a certainty the likes of which he’d never experienced, as if every piece of him finally slot into place.

His behavior with the few people he’d felt connected to in the past, his tendency to seek out prolonged contact with them after sex, sex he treated as means to get to the postcoital snuggles: hadn’t it been the same? Hadn’t he subconsciously, for all his life, been trying to compensate, looking for something he had no idea he needed?

With this new word he felt right, whole, his place in the world finally revealed to him; it was humbling and liberating and exhilarating, a revelation of the key to unlock himself, to finally understand.

It had taken quite a bit of careful experimenting to readjust: to learn new welcome patterns, new ways to be intimate.

Sex was... all right. It was obviously pleasurable, it had never been a chore, but he realized it wasn’t what he _wanted_ from Johnny. He wanted companionship, he wanted to hold and be held and to lose himself in Johnny’s embrace; if he never had sex again, he realized as weeks passed by and they sought out compromises, it wouldn't bother him in the least.

He did enjoy witnessing Johnny lose himself to pleasure, holding him and feeling his trembling body, his hammering heart. He loved to bring Johnny down from the high, to press kisses against Johnny’s hazy smile as he lay against Akihiro, sated and loose-limbed.

Akihiro loved _touch._ The books helpfully labelled it as ‘sensual attraction’. He craved contact as if he was touch-starved, and to an extent, he knew he was. He could spend hours curled up around Johnny, their hands slowly roaming each other’s body with no goal in mind. One could call them extreme cuddling sessions.

They eventually settled into an easy routine that satisfied both. When their sensual embraces aroused Johnny, Johnny would sit against him, his back pressed to Akihiro’s chest, and he’d jerk off, Akihiro’s arms wrapped around him. When Akihiro’s libido was awakened, they adopted the same position. But he found that he favored quickly ridding himself of his erection, in order to return to cuddling.

It was a system that worked, and Akihiro had never felt more at peace. He never would have dreamed to imagine something like this, and he certainly never would have dreamed to find it. He was glad to have it with Johnny.

Johnny had been - was - perfect and warm and adoring, focused on making Akihiro find himself.

Akihiro wanted him to feel the same: safe, and cared for, and loved; oh, how Akihiro loved Johnny!

There was something he knew Johnny missed, something they’d left behind ever since the conversation that changed everything: penetration. Akihiro had first noticed because Johnny, who’d never been particularly fixated on finger play, lately had taken to finger himself while he masturbated. With multiple fingers. When Akihiro had broached the subject Johnny had clammed up, looking almost fearful that he’d made Akihiro feel unappreciated. He’d hastened to reassure Akihiro, insisting that he was quite happy with how things were going, and that Akihiro shouldn’t worry.

And that wouldn’t do. Just like Akihiro, Johnny was used to defer to his partners and only focus on them, and Akihiro didn’t want him to get stuck while Akihiro soared. Johnny’s needs were just as important as his, and they weren’t impossible to meet either; there were safe options to explore, options that wouldn’t bother Akihiro in the least.

So Akihiro had done what he did best, and dealt with it in a manner that he hoped Johnny would find pleasing.

“It didn’t work out, then? With your ace partner?” the shopkeeper had asked him too casually as she wrapped up the gift for Johnny, a kind of sadness behind her eyes. Her sex shop had recently become his go-to, especially given its inclusiveness; and so, before going elsewhere, it was there that he’d first tried looking for the books. She wasn't usually this nosy. Seeing his expression, she added in an apologetic tone: “The books you bought last time.”

She thought they were for someone _else_. That he’d found an asexual partner and so had bought the books to understand them, but he’d eventually thrown in the towel and now was back to sleeping around. And it wasn’t her business, but she looked so dejected and the ever-present black ring on her right middle finger, unremarkable compared to all the other rings adorning her hands, a ring he’d never spared a second thought for, was now a siren call, a sign of affinity.

“No, it’s going great. The books were for _me_ ,” he said pointedly. A beat, and then her eyes went wide. He pointed at the gift. “And _that_ is for him.”

“Oh!” She automatically ringed up the package, her gaze shifting into a warm welcome. He felt recognized.

“ _Oh_ indeed. Better late than never, as they say.” He grinned at her, some knot easing in his chest. “Actually, do you happen to have a black ring my size?”

She grinned. “Absolutely.”

He waited now, vibrating. Johnny would be home soon, busy on a mission with his family. He’d be exhausted, and eager to return to their nest. Akihiro would take care of him. He’d cooked Johnny’s favorites, and he was set on spoiling his partner.

A jingle of keys finally heralded Johnny’s arrival. He still wore his costume, and his beloved brow was drawn with tiredness. He stopped short upon entering the living room and seeing the candlelit table. Akihiro closed in his lap the book he’d been trying to read, and smiled warmly at his partner.

“Welcome home.”

“Tadaima,” Johnny said, haltingly, in that adorable abysmal accent of his. He’d taught himself a few Japanese phrases, and it made Akihiro’s heart ache with tenderness every time he used them. “What’s the occasion, baby?”

“The _occasion_ is that I love you.” Akihiro stood and reached Johnny and pressed a quick peck to his lips. “I want to pamper you. Will you let me?”

Johnny smiled. “Yeah.” He kissed Akihiro’s cheek and glanced towards the kitchen. “God, it smells amazing.”

“Well, it better. Go put on something comfortable, dearest. I’ll wait.”

Johnny didn’t waste a moment and retreated to the sleeping area. As he showered, Akihiro re-checked everything and then set the table for dinner, abuzz with anticipation and love.

Johnny reappeared smelling clean and relaxed, and wearing loose pants and a shirt; he slid into his seat after hugging Akihiro and pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. "I was starving, Aki. Thank you."

"Of course. Eat up, dearest."

Johnny dug in with gusto, and Akihiro joined him at a more sedate pace. It was lovely to be able to share a meal like this, no worry marring their time together. And he’d found that he loved to cook for his partner, to watch Johnny enjoy what he prepared.

They talked as they ate, recounting their day. Johnny had had to leave in the early morning, alerted to some threat by his brother-in-law; there was never a dull moment in the heroic business. The Fantastic Four had ended up going to space, like they often did, and he described in detail their adventure.

Akihiro had had a quiet day, only meeting his sisters for lunch before setting to his task. He regaled Johnny with Gabby’s antics and with Laura’s news - she’d finally fessed up and confessed to Jubilee. Johnny clapped in delight at the piece of information.

After dinner Johnny insisted on doing the dishes, but Akihiro reassured him that they’d still be there in the morning, and directed him towards the couch. Johnny was chattering excitedly, exuding happiness.

“I love it when you make udon! It was so good! And the mochi -”

“What about the mochi?” Akihiro teased him. It was too sweet for his taste, he preferred bitter desserts, but Johnny liked it.

“That green paste on it! What was it?”

“Edamame beans. Did you like it?”

“Yes, but… uh…” Johnny frowned adorably. “It wasn’t the usual from that little store you like, was it?”

“Well spotted, dearest.” He bade Johnny sit. “It was zundamochi, from Sendai. I’ve been wanting you to taste something from my childhood.”

Akihira had been particularly fond of them, but even then Akihiro had different tastes. He always joined his father and ate at least one, though.

Johnny held Akihiro’s hands, his features soft. “Thank you for sharing that, Aki.”

“I made those as well,” Akihiro confessed, trying to lighten the mood. “I hope they were adequate.”

“Are you kidding? They were so good! And they must be so complicated to make!”

“Not really,” Akihiro reassured him. “But then again, I told you I wanted to pamper you.”

When they were settled comfortably, curled up around each other, Akihiro dug out the gift and clasped Johnny’s hands.

Johnny blushed, eyeing the conspicuous package now sitting on the coffee table.

“Okay,” he murmured. “There _is_ an occasion, then.”

“In a manner of speaking.” Akihiro squeezed Johnny’s hands. “Johnny, you’ve been so good to me. You’ve helped me, in these months, you’ve helped me find myself after everything I’ve been through.” There was a pause where he gazed upon Johnny’s solemn features, as they both recalled Akihiro’s past. God, Akihiro loved him. “You helped put a name to something I never knew existed. And I’m so grateful, dearest.”

He was tracing patterns on the back of Johnny’s hand. The black ring on his middle finger felt right, and Johnny’s eyes were drawn to it, for a moment, before returning to Akihiro’s. He might remember its significance from the books, which he’d read as well. He smiled; his smile never failed to take the wind out of Akihiro.

“I’m glad,” he said softly.

“I have all I need, and more, with you.” Akihiro brought Johnny’s hands to his mouth, and brushed his lips against Johnny’s knuckles. “But you don’t.”

Johnny started. “I do! I love you, baby, I have all I want -”

“Please, let me finish?” Akihiro squeezed his partner’s hands. “I know you love me. And I love you. That’s not what this is about.”

Gradually, Johnny relaxed against him, his face upturned, waiting. Uncertainty on his features. He feared a breakup.

“I don’t want you to miss out on anything,” Akihiro said softly, gently shushing Johnny’s protests. “I know that lately you’ve been having needs. I want you to be honest about your desires, Johnny, I want us to be table to talk about it. I’m not the only one whose needs need to be met, here. I can meet you halfway - I _want_ to. Will you let me?”

Johnny bit his lower lip and laced their fingers together, his gaze intense. “I just don’t want to pressure you,” he said vehemently. “I don’t want to ask you anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Akihiro squeezed his fingers, his chest aflutter with love. “And I thank you for that. But we’ll never know if you don’t ask, will we? What do you _need_ , dearest?”

He had a fairly good idea - decades of training saw to that - but Johnny needed to be able to speak. Akihiro didn’t want him to silence himself for his sake.

For a moment, he thought that Johnny wouldn’t say anything: he pressed his face to Akihiro’s chest, nuzzling him, his grip strong around Akihiro’s hands. Then he spoke, turning his head so that he could speak clearly.

“Sometimes… Sometimes, I need to be… I need to be filled. I love what we do, it’s just that sometimes I feel… I miss…”

He broke off. It was all he’d say, clearly feeling that disclosing such a thing would put unfair strain on Akihiro. But he’d managed to say it, and Akihiro stroked Johnny’s back and helped him put words to his need.

“You miss having me inside you.” It was only natural; their relationship had developed in a strange way. Anyone would get whiplash if they went from making love almost daily, to what they did now. If this situation had arisen at the earlier stages of Akihiro’s journey, Akihiro would have proposed having sex; but at the beginning Johnny had insisted on taking things slow, to let Akihiro relearn everything, and so now Akihiro was quite confident that he didn’t miss being inside anybody. “It’s all right.”

Johnny aimed a fervent gaze at him. “I could never ask you!”

“And you haven’t,” Akihiro pointed out, soft. “But you need to tell me when you need something, so that we can try and find a compromise. And as it happens, this is something that’s easily fixed. I bought you this.”

He stuck out his arm and grabbed the package from the table, and deposited it on Johnny’s lap. Johnny gazed down at it, frowning, then looked up at Akihiro, who now felt suddenly nervous. What if it was too much?

“If you don’t want it, it will stay in the box and we’ll never speak about it,” he plunged on. “But I want you to know that we can _talk_ about these things, dearest. I want you to feel good too. Because you make me feel so good. I love you.”

That broke the spell of stupefied stillness. Johnny looked down at the package, slowly slid off the ribbon, and tore the paper. He opened the discreet box. He stared, his breath catching in his throat.

Akihiro had gotten him a thrusting vibrator, in a shade of blue that reminded of the color of Johnny’s costume. It was a color that so complimented him. Akihiro had spent an hour browsing the shelves. He watched with trepidation as Johnny pulled the toy from the box with trembling fingers.

Johnny weighed the vibrator in his hands, his breathing labored. He was blinking fast.

“Aki -”

“It’s approximately my length and girth.” Akihiro guided Johnny’s fingers to close around the smooth material, hoping to stir muscle memory. “I… I can’t give you the real deal, but I thought that this might help…” He trailed off, alarmed, when Johnny made a strangled sound. “Are you okay?”

His throat was dry. He’d miscalculated. Oh, he’d miscalculated badly.

“Am I _okay?_ ” Johnny looked up with feverish eyes, incredulous. “You… you bought this for _me?_ ”

He set the toy back in the box. Akihiro nodded, his heart hammering in his ears. “It’s all right if you don’t want it. I shouldn’t have -”

“I _love_ it.” Johnny threw himself at him, hugging him tightly, and Akihiro let out an exhilarated breath. Oh. _Oh_. He wrapped his arms around Johnny, giddy with relief, and inhaled Johnny’s scent, nuzzling the crook of Johnny’s neck. Johnny kissed his hair, breathless with a bubbly laughter. “I love _you_. Thank you, Aki.”

“Do you like it?” Akihiro couldn’t help how needy he sounded.

Johnny stroked his head, and pulled a bit away so they could see each other’s face. He grinned happily, his hand sliding down to cup the nape of Akihiro’s neck. “It’s perfect, baby. Thank you.”

And he dived in for a kiss, his eyes sparkling. Akihiro met him halfway, and the box was hastily set on the table, and they kissed, oh, for ages, pressed against each other, holding each other, warm and tight, exchanging smiles and lazy caresses. Eventually they parted, Johnny flushed and breathless. He glanced at the toy in its box, and he shifted, a bulge clearly tenting his trousers. He smelt distinctly aroused.

“You want to try it out, dearest?” Akihiro stroked Johnny’s arm.

Johnny sighed.

“I’m really tired,” he whined. “And it needs to recharge first, right?”

“It does.”

Another sigh.

Johnny went to his feet and grabbed Akihiro’s hand, and the box, and together they reached their bedroom. He plugged in the vibrator by Akihiro’s nightstand.

“We’re sleeping,” he declared with an air of forlorn determination.

“As you wish, dearest.”

After stealing another kiss from Johnny, Akihiro went to prepare for the night. While he showered, Johnny joined him in the bathroom to brush his teeth, and the brilliant smile he gave Akihiro from the mirror made Akihiro’s heart float with love and relief.

It was all right. They’d talked, and Johnny was happy, and the issue resolved. Akihiro was, oh, so glad of it, so glad that Johnny would stop silencing his own needs to only take care of Akihiro.

When he went back to their room, Johnny was already in bed, waiting for him despite clearly struggling to stay awake. Akihiro flicked off the lights and slid up to him, nestling in his arms. He wrapped an arm around Johnny’s waist. “Good night, dearest.”

“G’night,” Johnny murmured sleepily. “Thank you, baby. Love you.”

“And I love you.”

A soft snore was his only answer. Akihiro smiled, and brushed a kiss against Johnny’s chest, and closed his eyes.

He woke at dawn to a hardness pressed against his backside, Johnny fast asleep behind him. During the night, as it often happened, they’d switched to spooning. The morning wood wasn’t anything new either.

Careful not to wake up Johnny, Akihiro slowly rolled first to his back, then to his opposite side, facing Johnny, resting his cheek on his bent elbow. His free hand he set on Johnny’s hip, his touch light to avoid waking him. Immediately Johnny wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, but he was still sleeping.

It was an experience, watching Johnny sleep. He looked so peaceful. Akihiro didn’t need many hours of sleep, but he loved to stay in bed, reveling in the warmth, in the beautiful sight.

Light had begun to filter through the curtains when Johnny finally stirred, his eyelids fluttering. When he opened his eyes his gaze zeroed in on Akihiro and he smiled, a slow warm thing that made Akihiro’s heart stutter.

“Hey,” he murmured, fingers curling around Akihiro’s skin. “Slept well?”

“Always.” Akihiro closed the distance between them to nuzzle Johnny’s nose. “And you, dearest?”

“Like a baby.” It was a whisper, and then Johnny was kissing him, slow and lazy and soft.

Blankets were kicked off and they held and stroked each other, in no hurry, enjoying their closeness. This was a usual way to start the day, and it wasn’t uncommon for Johnny to eventually turn a hand towards himself and quickly bring himself off. But there was an urgency this morning, a buzzing electricity in Johnny’s touch. Restless, he was writhing in that patented way that allowed him friction without having to rub himself against Akihiro. It was clear that his mind was wandering towards his present.

Akihiro broke the kiss and cupped Johnny’s face, smiling as Johnny chased his mouth with swollen lips. He thumbed Johnny’s jaw, humming, and propped himself up on an elbow. “You want to strip?”

Johnny wasted no time pushing his boxers past his hips and wriggling out of them. A moment later he was naked, staring adoringly up at Akihiro, a redness tingeing his cheeks. He always blushed so prettily, a pink flush spreading down his chest too. He looked lovely. Akihiro thought back to the slow morning sex they used to share at the beginning, before his disquiet made him talk and eventually unravel the truth about himself. He didn’t regret those times; but he was glad that he knew what he wanted now.

Just to hold, and be held, and relish in making Johnny feel good.

He stroked Johnny’s chest, his arms, and bent to kiss Johnny, slow and soft. Johnny’s arms encircled him, holding him close. Johnny was still writhing, making quiet happy noises.

When Akihiro made to get up, Johnny whined and clung to his arm. Akihiro freed himself and pressed a gentle kiss to Johnny’s palm.

“I’m just going to get everything,” he reassured him, “and then you can decide what you want to do, okay?”

“Yeah,” Johnny breathed, breaking into a dopey grin, and he sat up to watch Akihiro move around the room.

Akihiro first unplugged the vibrator; then he fished its remote out of the box, and retrieved Johnny’s favorite lube from his partner's night stand. He put everything on the bed and then, on a hunch, he went to grab a clean towel from the bathroom. Coming back to the bedroom, he took a moment to commit to his memory the lovely picture before him, Johnny kneeling on the mattress, impatiently waiting, bright eyes fixed on Akihiro, his hair tousled by sleep. Timid rays of morning light caressed his flushed skin.

Akihiro climbed back on the bed, back to Johnny’s arms.

Johnny hugged him tight, careful not to press his naked crotch against Akihiro’s clothed one. He peppered Akihiro’s face with kisses, still smiling. “That’s such a bounty. All for me. I’m so lucky.”

He nuzzled Akihiro’s cheek. Akihiro turned his head and brushed his lips against Johnny’s, feather-light.

“I’m lucky,” he murmured, “to have you.”

“We’re lucky,” Johnny chirped, and he rested his forehead against Akihiro’s. He was gazing at him reverently, his arms strong around Akihiro, and he was so feverishly hot to the touch, so eager. His scent was pungent, urgent. Akihiro stroked his back with slow tender motions.

“What do you want to do?” he prompted.

Johnny shivered. “Will you get behind me?” he pleaded.

“Of course.”

Akihiro slid to his usual place, propping up a pillow against the headboard and leaning against it. He spread his legs so that Johnny could comfortably sit in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around Johnny, and he reveled in the contact, in the feeling of Johnny’s back settling against his chest, in the rapid thumping of Johnny’s heartbeat that he could sense both with his ears and against his palms. It felt sublime.

Johnny tilted his head to watch him, flushed, his eyes bright. “I just… I’m gonna -”

“Do what you need to do, dearest.” Akihiro pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ve got you.”

Johnny groaned when he took himself in hand, his eyes fixed on Akihiro as he craned his neck to search Akihiro’s mouth. Akihiro held him and swallowed Johnny’s soft grunts with syrupy kisses, closing his legs around Johnny, encasing him, feeling him so close.

Johnny grabbed Akihiro’s arm, and squeezed, and he was pushing into his other hand with fast, jerky motions. The gentle morning light drew lovely patterns on his flushed skin. Enamored, Akihiro traced twin lines with his fingers, slow and faint.

Johnny stopped moving. He hadn’t climaxed. He kept loosely holding his length, but he’d stilled, and he tilted his head back, his eyes so dark and fixed on Akihiro. He rested his head against Akihiro’s shoulder, catching his breath.

Akihiro nuzzled his hair. “Are you all right?”

Johnny nodded. He let go of Akihiro’s arm and his fingers travelled upwards, and he caught Akihiro’s hand. He brought it to his mouth, and kissed between Akihiro’s knuckles, where the claws came out, and his wrist, and his black ring, which he hadn’t taken out before bed. Akihiro’s heart ached with tenderness.

“I love you so much,” Johnny murmured, brushing his lips against Akihiro’s skin, again and again. “So much, Aki.”

“And I you.” He held Johnny tight, kissing Johnny’s damp forehead. “My dearest. Aishiteru.”

He held his breath.

Johnny blinked a few times, just as taken aback, and worried his lower lip. He squeezed Akihiro’s hand and spoke softly. “I love you,” he repeated, translating the Japanese expression at the same time. “That’s something that’s simply ‘ _not said_ ’, right?”

He’d done his homework thoroughly. He’d never tried his hand in this department, not wanting perhaps to step on a landmine due to the complex web of cultural conventions. He’d learned normal phrases, unassuming, safe. Phrases for everyday life.

‘ _Aishiteru_ ’ was no such thing. It was a phrase that Akihiro could picture _Logan_ blurting out, making his mother gasp in shock and retreat to another room for hours. To say it to Johnny was unthinkable, had never crossed his mind.

But… Didn’t it capture the enormity of what he felt? Hadn’t they destroyed many barriers already, and weren't they building something of their own? Who cared about outdated propriety conventions, when Johnny was in his arms? It wasn’t as if Akihiro had the typical Japanese upbringing either, and only now that he was free he was clinging to what he’d learned in the first ten years of his life. It was a way to reclaim his heritage, his past, his life, but he could keep what he wanted and throw away the rest; he wouldn’t be beholden by anything, especially if it kept him from expressing his love.

He’d been silent for too long. Johnny cupped his cheek, quietly studying Akihiro’s face, and spoke in a murmur. “You all right, Aki?”

Akihiro leaned into the touch, overwhelmed, his chest bursting with affection. “Yes, dearest. Aishiteru.”

And he laughed, giddy, carefree, and he repeated it, and he kept saying it, again and again, and he held Johnny tight and he kissed him, an urgency talking hold of him, a surge of love so strong it left him reeling.

Johnny met his enthusiasm in stride, and for a while they traded feverish kisses, clutching at each other as the morning light grew stronger around them, bathing them in warmth. Johnny’s skin was so hot, so smooth; Akihiro’s hands glided against it easily as he roamed Johnny’s chest, as Johnny stroked Akihiro’s arms.

Johnny emitted a strangled sound and slipped his tongue past Akihiro’s lips, deepening the kiss. It turned slow and sensual, and they stilled their caresses, laser-focused on that bright center. Akihiro held him tight and poured all his love in the kiss, all his adoration. Oh, this moment! Skin to skin, their bodies so close, Johnny’s heart singing in Akihiro’s ears! It was divine.

The other sound in his ears was Johnny’s erratic breathing, the faint rustle of the sheets as neglect and arousal made Johnny’s hips jolt automatically. Akihiro's heart floated with tenderness and he broke the kiss to brush his lips against Johnny’s forehead.

“Go on,” he urged.

Johnny needed a moment to regain his bearings. He was staring at Akihiro with hazy eyes, a dark flush on his cheeks. Then he came back, with an adorable stammer. “A-A-Aki, I… I n-n-need…”

“I know.” Akihiro nuzzled Johnny’s damp hair away from his forehead, his own long hair cascading around them. “Go on, dearest.”

His eyes never leaving Akihiro’s, Johnny lowered a hand from Akihiro’s arm and slammed it against the bed, searching blindly. Akihiro nudged everything towards him with a heel.

Johnny’s fingers found the lube and he fumbled with it, opening it without looking, and he tried to coat his fingers one-handed, making quite a mess. With the other hand, Johnny was still clutching at Akihiro’s arm, reluctant to let go. The absence of his strong grip would vex Akihiro too.

Making a decision, Akihiro lowered the arm currently not taken hostage and grabbed the lube from Johnny's trembling fingers. Johnny gasped, his entire body shaking, and immediately cupped his hand like a supplicant. Pouring the slick substance over Johnny's fingers, Akihiro felt as if he was administering Communion.

Slightly blasphemous, that.

There was nothing blasphemous in this. In the warmth of their closed bodies, in the rapt reverence in Johnny's eyes. In the small keening sounds he made as he began preparing himself. This was beautiful. It moved Akihiro to tears. It didn't stir passion in him, but such burning love.

He held Johnny, pressing reverent kisses to Johnny's cheek, breathing in the quiet moans escaping Johnny's parted lips.

At some point Johnny tensed, looking lost, and swallowed, his fingers dug into Akihiro's arm. "Aki -"

He trailed off, panting. Akihiro nodded encouragingly.

" _Aki_ -"

"Tell me," he urged. "I'm here, my love."

Johnny seemed overwhelmed, unable to speak. He flexed his fingers against Akihiro's flesh and made a frustrated, unhappy sound.

Akihiro looked away from Johnny's face to survey the situation. Johnny had already grabbed the vibrator, but his hand rested against the sheets, clutching at the toy with a white-knuckled grip. Akihiro frowned and returned his attention to Johnny’s face.

"What's wrong, dearest?"

Johnny’s beloved features contorted with something akin to worry. “Can I… Would you -”

He winced. Obviously he wanted to ask something, something he feared would make Akihiro uncomfortable.

Akihiro kissed his cheek tenderly, holding him close. “Tell me what you need, and we’ll work from there.”

Johnny nodded, his features smoothing some. “Would you… Would you control the settings?” he asked quietly. The settings of the vibrator, he meant. His hand ran up Akihiro’s arm to clutch at Akihiro’s hand, searching Akihiro’s face with trepidation. “It’s all right if you don’t want to, I can do it, it’s just -”

He trailed off.

“It’s all right.” Akihiro nuzzled his cheek. He’d considered this possibility, distantly; but he’d thought Johnny might want to do everything on his own… And yet, it was obviously a couple’s toy too. Of course Johnny wanted to share this. But he also clearly feared that asking Akihiro to take charge of vibration and thrusting speed would be too close to participating for Akihiro’s comfort. “This is for you. I want you to feel good.”

“But I want you to feel good too!” Johnny exclaimed, so earnest. “So I wanna hold you.” He squeezed Akihiro’s hand. “But if I use the remote and I also touch myself, I _can’t_ \- but I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable -”

He finished that declaration with an unhappy whine.

Akihiro felt his heart float in his chest, oh, so much, such an exquisite ache.

“I adore you,” he exhaled, holding Johnny tight. Oh, such love, such longing! “This is all for you, for your needs, but even now you’re thinking of mine. You want to hold me, dearest?”

Johnny nodded fervently. “But -”

“It’s just pressing buttons, Johnny. Of course I can do it. I’m not uncomfortable.” He brushed kisses all over Johnny’s face, reverent. Johnny whimpered, his grip a vise around Akihiro’s fingers. “Oh, I love you.”

“ _Akiiii_.” A whine. Akihiro was taken by a wild surge of rapt affection.

“I’ve got you, my dearest. This isn’t the right position, is it? Let’s fix that.”

Gently, he turned Johnny in his arms, guiding him to slide a bit lower down the bed; and he folded his legs under him, to better accommodate Johnny’s curled up body. So arranged, he could comfortably hold Johnny to his side, and Johnny had more freedom to move: immediately his partner wrapped an arm around Akihiro, sighing happily, his hand landing on Akihiro’s spine. He’d been right; Akihiro had needed that additional contact, warm and sure and loving against his skin. Akihiro exhaled a sigh of his own, content.

“There.” He brushed his lips against Johnny’s, exuding all his love. “It’s better now, isn't it?”

Johnny nodded, holding Akihiro just as tightly as Akihiro was holding him. He chased Akihiro’s mouth, pressing sloppy kisses against it.

“Love you,” he whimpered. He was writhing, restless. “Baby, I… I n-n-need…”

“Of course.” Akihiro stretched out to get the remote, hesitated, and grabbed the bottle of lube instead. “Here, slick the vibrator too. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“S-s-so cons-cons--- _mindful…_ ”

If Johnny was having trouble speaking, he was far more gone than Akihiro had thought. Akihiro quickly squeezed the lube onto Johnny’s shaking palm and saw his suspicion confirmed when Johnny summarily coated the toy and then grabbed its handle with a death-grip.

“Careful,” he admonished.

Johnny nodded, a look of utmost concentration on his features. He spread his legs, settling himself more comfortably, and neared the toy to his entrance.

Akihiro looked away, trusting Johnny to pace himself. He was more interested in the journey on Johnny’s face, the small ‘o’ that stretched his lips, his little huffs of exertion as he arched, tense. He was flexing his digits against Akihiro’s back, his fingertips digging into Akihiro’s flesh, his arm holding Akihiro so tight, so close. He was feverishly hot, a furnace, the sweat on his skin painting him so bright. A shining star.

It was so worth it, to see Johnny like this, so completely lost to anything that wasn't white hot pleasure, but also grounded on Akihiro, and so grounding. Akihiro pressed quick kisses to his forehead, enamored, tasting the salt gathered there, inhaling his scent. So lovely.

With a startled grunt Johnny relaxed against Akihiro, turning wide eyes finally back to Akihiro’s face. He was breathing very fast. Akihiro’s heart skipped a beat at the wild, grateful look etched on his features.

He cupped Johnny’s face, lovingly thumbing his jaw. His heart could burst with tenderness. “All in?”

Johnny nodded, his long lashes trembling. He wet his lips. “A-Aki…” he pleaded.

“Let your body adjust,” Akihiro murmured. He kissed Johnny’s eyelids, soft. Johnny was writhing, and Akihiro didn’t want him to hurt himself. “Stay still just a moment. Do you trust me?”

“ _Always_ ,” Johnny said savagely. Akihiro kissed his nose, his cheeks. “Aki… _Oh_ , Aki!”

He sounded enraptured. Akihiro nodded encouragingly.

“It’s been very long, hasn’t it?” He stroked Johnny’s arm. “Does it fit? Any uncomfortable stretches?”

Johnny trembled, a whine escaping his lips.

Akihiro squeezed his arm, just hard enough to get his attention. Johnny seemed to regain some focus, blinking fast. “Dearest, stay with me. You’ve been so patient, you’re almost there. Talk to me. Do you feel uncomfortable? Does it hurt?”

Johnny shook his head vehemently. “It’s g-good. It’s - oh, Aki, I feel so _f-f-full!_ ”

“Yeah?” Akihiro nuzzled his forehead, pleased. “Does it feel good?”

“Huh-uh.” Johnny wriggled in his arms, impatient. “F-f-feels _amazing_ , Aki, _please_ -”

His voice broke, and so did Akihiro’s resolve.

“All right, all right now. I’ve got you, dearest.” He had to trust Johnny on this. Brushing faint kisses against Johnny’s face, he twisted his arm behind himself to blindly search for the remote. No such luck. “Just a moment, yes?”

Johnny whined loudly. Akihiro turned away, located the remote, and returned his attention to his partner… finding him positively disgruntled. His pout was so out of place, considering what was happening, so adorable, that Akihiro smiled.

“What is it?”

Johnny clutched at him, eyes pleading. “D-don’t look away,” he whispered urgently. “Please, Aki -”

“ _Never_ ,” Akihiro promised, filled to the brim with such aching love. “Never, my love, my dearest. I’m here with you.”

“ _Aki,_ ” Johnny gasped, rapt. He held him tight, urgently. Akihiro gathered him in his arms, his gaze never leaving Johnny’s, his fingers hovering blindly over the remote’s buttons behind Johnny’s back. Good thing he had a perfect memory.

“I’ve got you, Johnny.” He pressed a kiss to Johnny’s mouth, and selected the lowest settings.

Johnny yelped. He arched against Akihiro, wide-eyed, and shuddered, and let out such a lovely moan. He collapsed, almost, kept upright only by Akihiro’s hold. He was panting.

“Johnny?” Akihiro tilted his head back, studying Johnny’s enraptured features. He’d decided to start slow for fear of overwhelming his partner. But this was -

“ _Fuck_.” A quiet, startled groan. Johnny gasped, took a shaky breath. His eyes, so dark, were fixed on Akihiro, unseeing. “Ohhh, fuck. Oh, _oh_ , A _-Aki -_ ”

“I’m here.”

“ _God -_ ” Johnny let out a loud moan.

It shouldn’t have this effect. Akihiro could hear the toy moving inside Johnny and it was so frustratingly slow, it couldn’t possibly elicit such a response… but Johnny was desperate enough. Poor dear. All that pent-up need had brought Johnny to exasperating levels. Akihiro should have expected it. He’d known it would be liberating for Johnny, but he hadn’t thought it would be like this. Johnny was lost to the world, oversensitive, every slight movement sending his nerves on edge.

Akihiro would take care of him.

He cradled Johnny as he settled them both more comfortably against the headboard, dragging another pillow upward so that Johnny wouldn’t hurt his head - Johnny wasn’t even present enough to register the change, moaning and whimpering and writhing, his fingers digging into Akihiro. Akihiro held him and stroked his shoulders, murmuring encouragements as he brushed faint kisses against his face.

If Akihiro had still been needing confirmation that he was asexual - he'd struggled, at first, because how could he even _dare_ to claim such a thing when his every action used to be so sexually charged - this would be it. Naked and desperate in his arms, flushed and shining with sweat, Johnny was the ideal fantasy.

Akihiro wasn't blind to the aesthetic allure of such a sight: Johnny was _lovely_ like this, his toned muscles taut with exertion, his features slack in pursuit of pleasure. Oh, his long lashes quivered just so! But it was a purely sensual need that overtook Akihiro, the need to touch and hold such an exquisite beauty. And he loved that he was able to give this to Johnny; but he didn’t _need_ to be a more active participant than he was being, and there was, exhilaratingly, that. It was freeing to be able to stand back and enjoy the sight for what it was, his heart seared by the sheer _love_ he bore for Johnny.

Oh, he adored Johnny for giving meaning to the garbled words that Akihiro had put together then! And for staying, content with what they had, with what Akihiro gave him, secure in the love he bore for Akihiro! No, he hadn’t left for greener pastures. He didn’t want the sex doll that Akihiro had been molded into since childhood, the performative affectation. He wanted something real and true. He wanted Akihiro.

Slowly Johnny came back from that first onslaught, his breath coming in quick pants as his eyes regained focus. Akihiro was there for him, grounding him, holding him as Johnny’s gaze zeroed in on him and he sighed, pawing at Akihiro.

“K-kiss m-m-”

Akihiro obliged happily, covering Johnny’s mouth with his, drinking in Johnny’s needy mewl. He cupped the nape of Johnny’s neck. Johnny’s kiss was open-mouthed and desperate and wet; his hands roamed Akihiro’s back, feverishly hot.

He shifted in Akihiro’s arms to sit more upright and gasped, his body wracked by a full-bodied shudder. He broke the kiss at the tail-end of a faint moan, his lips glistening.

“ _Aki_ … A-Aki -”

“I’m here, dearest.” Akihiro settled them more comfortably and brushed sweat-dampened hair away from Johnny’s forehead, taking in the tremors that surged inside him. “All right?”

“M’a-” Johnny mumbled for a moment, wide-eyed, his fingers digging into Akihiro’s flesh. He held still, in rapturous wait. “S’ _there_. Th-there, _ah!_ ”

Stillness. A shudder; his breath held. A shudder again; a whimper.

With the change in position, the toy must be hitting his prostate. Akihiro stroked the remote, considering. Change the speed, the intensity, both? Or keep it steady, gently lulling Johnny through an orgasm? He didn’t want to overstimulate him, when so little had already done so much.

He squeezed Johnny’s arm, trying to gain his attention. It was difficult, when the centre of Johnny’s focus had become a bright spot inside him, his nerves on fire. Akihiro covered his face with kisses, calling his name in-between, until Johnny turned a wild gaze on him, reeled in for now.

“Johnny -”

Akihiro was interrupted by a loud moan.

Johnny tightened his embrace. “Aki, I… I, ah… _ahn!_ ”

He pressed his face to Akihiro’s shoulder, panting. Akihiro held him.

“What do you need, Johnny? What can I give you?”

“Oh, Aki! Oh, _oh!_ ” Groaning, Johnny clung to him, huffing hot breath against the crook of his neck. “M-more -”

“More?” Akihiro asked for confirmation, running soothing fingers on Johnny’s skin. _Could_ Johnny take it? “Do you want more, Johnny?”

“More, _ah!_ ” Keening, Johnny was pressing his buttocks against the mattress, likely trying to push the toy deeper inside himself. The handle produced enough purchase that he could fuck himself on it, and he seemed bent on trying. Now, _that_ would hurt him. He emitted a wretched moan that vibrated through Akihiro’s throat. “More! _More!_ ”

There was nothing to it. Akihiro increased both speed and intensity just a notch, deciding on a progression that wouldn’t annihilate Johnny.

Johnny broke into a relieved sob and arched, his head thrown back, eyes rolling upwards, the perfect curve of his neck shimmering with sweat. Akihiro licked a long swipe of it, a pure animal instinct to taste. Johnny gasped, his fingers digging so deeply, so _savagely_ into Akihiro’s flesh, that they would have left ugly bruises for weeks on anyone without a healing factor. He began rolling his hips in earnest, his moans growing in volume, his eyes squinted shut. Bathed by strong morning light, he looked like the sun’s mortal lover caught in the throes of prophecy. Branchus, filled with divine essence.

His cock was slamming rhythmically against Akihiro’s thigh. In all honesty Akihiro wouldn’t have minded, Johnny was too far gone to take notice of anything past the pleasure building inside him… but then Johnny lowered a hand from Akihiro’s back, cool air marking its absence, and gripped himself, angling himself slightly away; just enough not to touch Akihiro with his cock anymore. Akihiro’s heart soared with tenderness.

Due to his powers, some part of Johnny had to always be at least peripherally self-aware, even during sex, or else he’d burn who he was with. Even with Akihiro, he had never truly let himself go, afraid of hurting him. Akihiro now was of a mind to put Johnny in a fire-proof room with the sole company of a prostate massager. Johnny would enjoy that immensely. Oh, the possibilities, now that this toy had turned out to be a success! Would Johnny like having all control be stripped from him? Some light bondage, perhaps? And Akihiro waiting away, ready to bring him back -

Johnny cried out, clutching at him with unseeing eyes. “More! _More!_ God, please, _please_ -”

Patiently he guided Johnny, his fingers flying on the buttons to give the most, the best, to his partner. He set a steady pace, increasing the settings bit by bit. Moans turned shriller, Johnny's body slicker and slicker as he writhed erratically, his mouth slack, pushing into his hand with frantic urgency. His palm drew Akihiro close, fingers splayed between Akihiro’s shoulderblades. There was no coherency in his pleas anymore, but sometimes a word managed to slip past the moans.

“ _Fuck…_ Ahn... _Need… Oh, God, oh!_ ”

He was close. So close, in fact, skirting an edge that was frustratingly out of reach.

Akihiro’s fingers hovered by the highest setting. He drew Johnny closer, pressing their chests together, uncaring of the fast motions of Johnny's hand around his cock, of the jerky pivoting of his hips. He only wanted to give Johnny everything, to _feel_ Johnny spasm against him, for his heart to slam against Akihiro’s ribcage. He wanted to hold Johnny.

Predictably, the position brought Johnny back, just enough to fix wide eyes on him.

“It’s all right,” Akihiro soothed, before Johnny worked himself into a worried frenzy. “I want you here. I’ve got you.”

Johnny whimpered. “Aki,” he panted, arching against him, “I can’t, I… _need -_ ”

“ _Johnny_ ,” Akihiro reeled him in. “Look at me.”

He pressed the last buttons, dialing everything up to eleven.

Johnny convulsed in his arms and came, a high-pitched moan falling from his lips, and then he was pressing his face to the crook of Akihiro’s neck, breathing fast and hot, and he stilled, his body wracked by tremors, his hand scrambling for purchase against Akihiro’s back.

Akihiro held him through the afterwaves as he gradually ramped down the vibrator, tenderly kissing Johnny’s hair, murmuring endearments and praise - so lovely, so beautiful, his dearest heart. Oh, he loved him so! Japanese came to him in a paroxism of rapt affection, and he cried it out, again, that truth, that wild confession that would make any Japanese man hide himself. He’d never professed his love in his mothertongue.

It felt right.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Akihiro showering Johnny with loving words. He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, he just knew that it was divine, to hold Johnny, to have helped him so. It made his chest ache.

The toy finally shut off, Akihiro threw away the remote and embraced Johnny fully, encircling him with his arms. Johnny was shivering, calming down, his breathing slower. He pulled his hand from between them, and wiped it against the sheets, and he hugged Akihiro tight.

Then, with a faint ‘ _oof!_ ’, he collapsed against Akihiro, boneless. Akihiro supported him. Johnny giggled, a thrill of bells that made Akihiro’s heart light, and he laughed too, enamored.

He should help Johnny lie down. Gently he guided him to rest on his back, and Johnny acquiesced with a sigh, aiming a loving gaze at Akihiro. Akihiro settled on his side beside him and drank in the sight. Johnny was so lovely - his cheeks rosy, his eyes bright. He was smiling so softly. Akihiro had to kiss him.

But first, to take care of him. Akihiro grabbed the towel from where he’d set it, thankfully within reach, and proceeded to wipe the come off of Johnny, and then he rid himself of the sprays that had managed to reach him. Setting aside the towel, he considered the handle jutting out of Johnny. He reached out, but Johnny covered his hand with his.

“Let me,” he said softly, the first words since he climaxed. His voice was hoarse. His gaze was considerate, loving. He squeezed Akihiro’s hand, and Akihiro acquiesced and waited as Johnny pulled the vibrator out of himself. Then Johnny threw it further down the bed, out of the way, and spread his arms. “Come here?”

He was tilting his head expectantly, so Akihiro scuttled closer, sliding an arm beneath Johnny, and they held each other in quiet contentment. Johnny was humming softly, and Akihiro felt his heart float in his chest, basking in the beautiful moment.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

Johnny nodded, stroking Akihiro’s arm and reaching his ringed hand. He entwined their fingers. “Aki,” he exhaled, and inhaled again. “Baby, that was amazing. _Thank_ you.”

“Of course.” He squeezed Johnny’s hand.

“I love you,” Johnny breathed. “So, so much.”

“And I you.”

Their mouths met, gentle and unhurried, so different from the frantic urgency of moments ago. Johnny lay in his arms, sated, content, utterly loose-limbed, his hands lazily roaming Akihiro’s back, his fingers carding Akihiro’s hair. Akihiro closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment, in the embrace, in the feeling of Johnny’s body against his, of his hands, his arms, his scent. This. This was divine. It was all he’d ever wanted. To hold and be held.

What a beautiful, beautiful morning.

“Aki?” Johnny pressed kisses to Akihiro’s cheek, his jaw. His lips were brushing against the pulse point behind Akihiro’s ear when he whispered, haltingly: “Aishiteru.”

Akihiro tilted his head back, his heart hammering in his chest, searching Johnny’s face with what he knew were wild eyes. Johnny gazed worriedly upon him, biting his lower lip.

“Did I say that wrong? Did I say something else?”

Akihiro couldn’t speak. To say it, it was one thing; to hear it said _to_ him -

Customs existed for a reason, then. It was terribly intense to hear those syllables directed at him; he was reeling. It was almost too much. It was -

It was _them_. Breaking away so many barriers, step by step. Creating their reality. Oh, Johnny was a constant surprise. He made Akihiro feel so, so light.

Shaking his head, Akihiro rested their foreheads together, and pressed smiling lips to Johnny’s, giddy, enamored, grateful.

“You said it right, dearest. Come, I'll draw us a bath.”

He pulled Johnny up, and they held each other, and they went about their day.

Life was good, with Johnny by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. Do tell me your thoughts! ^-^


End file.
